Wireless networks are frequently governed by 802.11 standards. While not all networks need to use all of the standards associated with 802.11, a discussion of the standards by name, such as 802.11e provides, at least partly because the standards are well-known and documented, a useful context in which to describe issues as they relate to wireless systems.
There is only one 802.11 standard, however under the revisions introduced by 802.11e current implementations of QoS specifications typically perform one or more of the following. Mapping to a Wi-Fi Multimedia (WMM) access class by mapping an entire service set identifier (SSID), writing a cumbersome access control list (ACL), or automatically mapping DiffServ Code Point bits. Nothing within 802.11e or WMM addresses dynamic assignment of QoS to frames. Thus, QoS parameters are provisioned in a static manner.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. For Example, wireless clients may use different protocols other than 802.11e, potentially including protocols that have not yet been developed. However, problems associated with QoS may persist. Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.